


Strange New World

by Sandfire



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cherry Tugtupite, Crystal Gem Pines, Larimar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandfire/pseuds/Sandfire
Summary: Dipper and Mabel read some strange inscriptions and find themselves in a new dimension, filled with gems, powers, and pumpkins.(Crystal Pines AU)





	1. Mysterious Inscriptions and Giant Women

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction with canon characters and not OCs, so I apologise if any of the characters in this are OOC.  
> Suggestions for improvement are always appreciated!

A bright golden sun glared down through the canopy of the tall, thick-trunked pine trees. The sky was cloudless and clear, a bright, azure blue hovering above the world. Birds chirped softly from the trees, their songs drifting on a light summer breeze. 

It was another regular day in Gravity Falls; or, as regular as it gets, at least. 

“Dipper, what are we looking for?” 

The bright but slightly impatient-sounding voice belonged to a young girl with long brown hair, skipping along beside a boy who looked almost identical to her. Her bright pink sweater was stark against the deep, cool greens and browns of the forest. 

“I was hoping we’d be able to find a plaidypus. The Author seems quite fascinated by them” the boy beside her replied, thoughtfully flicking through the rough, yellowed pages of an old leather book. “Though honestly, finding anything interesting would be fine by me.” 

The girl slowed her skip to a walk and nodded her agreement. “Ugh, I know, right?” she groaned. “It’s been so boring the past few days. And this is Gravity Falls! We haven’t even met any cute new guys, let alone done anything interesting.” 

Dipper just nodded, too absorbed in his book to pay his sister’s complaints much attention. 

The girl beside him suddenly halted in her tracks, her gaze drawn to something in the forest shrubbery. “Hey, Dipper! Come check this out.” 

“Hm?” Dipper raised his head. “What is it, Mabel?”

The girl - Mabel - offered no response. She had already started jogging into the thick, green plants. Curious, Dipper tucked his book under an elbow and followed her. 

Mabel was dusting leaf scraps off of her pristine white socks when Dipper caught up to her. Turning, he found himself face-to-face with the mouth of a cave, so drowned out in vines and moss that he was surprised Mabel had even been able to find it. 

Returning to her full height, Mabel pulled aside a cluster of the thick, green vines and looked inside the cave. It was dark and musty within: it obviously hadn’t seen any sunlight for several months, possibly years. Turning to her brother, she shot him a toothy grin. “Shall we?” 

“Is that even a question?” Dipper chuckled, stepping into the cave. Almost instantly he sneezed, and Mabel cooed at how adorable it was. Dipper shot her a glare that went unnoticed in the dark cave. 

Mabel turned in a full circle, struggling to see anything apart from thin scraps of dim light that filtered through slits between the vines. The plants were clustered so thickly together that very little light reached into the cave, and the twins found themselves standing in the dark. 

“Ugh, I knew I should’ve worn my lightbulb sweater today,” Mabel cursed softly, scuffing her foot on the dusty ground. 

Dipper was digging around in the pockets in his vest. “Isn’t that sweater, like, a fire hazard though?”

“That’s what Soos said too, when I wore it into the bunker.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “I told him it’s a fun hazard.” 

“I’m still pretty sure it’s a fire hazard as well,” Dipper told her. Then he triumphantly pulled his hand out of his vest pocket, and flicked on the light of the torch. Mabel’s eyes lit up, and Dipper smirked at her. “It’s always good to come prepared.” 

Mabel ignored his smug comment and instead began to look around the cave. It was a pretty boring cave: rough, weathered stone walls, dusty brown dirt, some cobwebs dangling unceremoniously in the corners. The torch light travelled across the cave, finally landing upon a passageway etched into the back wall of the cave. 

Letting out breathy exclamations of wonder, the twins scrambled over to the passageway. They shared an excited glance and wasted no time in following the passageway down into the depths of the cave. 

Neither twin noticed the walls of the tunnel narrowing until they felt their shoulders brush the rough stone. They found themselves stuck shoulder-to-shoulder between two walls of stone. Dipper stepped back and muttered, “we’ll have to go single file.” 

“Can I go in front?” Mabel pleaded, her eyes gleaming in the yellow light. “I’m the one who found the cave, after all.” 

Dipper shook his head, and Mabel visibly deflated. “I’ve got the torch. I’ll go first.” 

“Fine,” Mabel agreed begrudgingly, falling into step behind her brother. 

The tunnel continued to narrow down until the twins had to shuffle along sideways. Even then the gap between the stone walls kept growing slimmer, until it became a struggle to squeeze through. However, the twins didn’t stop: they were fuelled by determination and curiosity. 

“It… looks like it’s opening up,” Dipper groaned through gritted teeth. Mabel didn’t respond, but Dipper heard her sigh of relief. 

He was right. The tiny passageway finally gave way to another, larger cave. This one was round, with smooth stone walls and a dome-shaped roof. Dipper shone the torch around the cave in wonder; every inch of the walls were covered in colourful paintings from top to bottom. 

Mabel stepped forward past her brother, breathless with amazement. The paintings looked ancient, but the lack of light meant they had been preserved, and the colours sprung brightly from the stone walls under the torchlight. Struck with awe, Mabel slowly wandered forward, and ran her hands over a painting of a flat humanoid figure with flowing pink curls cascading down her back and a large, layered white dress. “These paintings are… amazing,” she murmured, tracing the outline of the painted figure. 

Dipper was too awestruck to speak. He propped the torch up against a rock, leaving it to illuminate the entire cave. Fascinated, both twins wandered around, looking at each of the intricate drawings. Each one featured humanoid figures, made up of stiff geometric shapes. They were coloured in a rainbow of hues, ranging from fiery reds and oranges to deep blues and greens. 

“These pictures seem to tell a story,” Mabel noted. “Look, I’ve seen this poofy-haired pink-and-white lady in a bunch of them already. Oh, and this really tall blue lady with the long hair. She’s in a lot of them, too.” 

“I’ve found a code,” Dipper told her. 

Mabel mentally facepalmed. “Another code?” she groaned. “You’re too obsessed with those codes of yours, Dipper. I think the real thing you should be decoding is the story behind these pictures.” She traced a shape on the belly of the lady with the curly pink ringlets. It was a star with a circle inside it. “They all seem to have some sort of shape carved into their body, too,” she mused, half to herself.

She continued to skim over the various pictures, finally stopping at one that caught her eye. A big pink box with spindly spider-like legs was perched behind a gigantic pink lady with lighter pink hair fanning out around her head like the rays of the sun. The curly-haired woman in so many of the murals was frozen in a lunging motion before the giant one, plunging a sword into the centre of the giant woman’s belly. Mabel felt a shiver run up her spine at the sight of it. She wandered away from the disturbing mural and found another one, depicting a big, red figure with a square-shaped head. 

“Ha, Dipper, come check this out!” Mabel giggled. “This big red monster has five shapes engraved on it!” 

“Not now, Mabel, I need to crack this code,” Dipper insisted, not even bothering to turn and look at his sister. 

“Aw, come on, bro-bro, why are you always so serious?” Mabel walked over and poked his cheek. 

Dipper waved her off. “This could be important.” 

Mabel leaned down to look at the code. It was made up of various blocky scribbles and messy circles. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it before,” Dipper was muttering to himself, flicking through the journal with the blacklight. 

“Hey look, here’s English!” Mabel exclaimed. 

“What?”

“English! Down there, beneath the code.”

Dipper leaned down and, sure enough, there was tiny English print under the messy code. Dipper’s hand came up and met his forehead with a dull slapping sound. Mabel stifled a giggle, leaning close to see what the inscription said. Dipper followed suit, and together they read the inscription aloud. 

“Reach this earth beyond our own  
Of space beyond and warring stones  
Forms and powers will be endowed  
In mystery is your journey shroud.”

And suddenly, everything turned black.


	2. Shades of Blue and Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel notice new colours and rocks.

Blinking open his eyes, Dipper came to. He could feel long tendrils of grass tickling his arms. A slight buzzing sounded and he watched a ladybug flit past his face. The sky above was clear and blue with the occasional passing cloud, and the hot sun glared down in his eyes.

 

Grunting, Dipper hauled himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his sore eyes and waited for his vision to come back into focus. His eyes landed upon his legs, and he started. His legs were… _blue_. A pale shade of sky blue. Similarly, his shorts had changed in colour too: they were now a pale turquoise, slightly darker than his skin. His shirt was a shade of blue so pale it was almost white, and his vest was a deep shade of turquoise blue, like the ocean.

 

Dipper sat still for a moment, wondering how he had gotten to the grassy expanse, wherever _that_ was. And how in the world had he turned _blue_?

 

His mind backtracked, and suddenly Dipper remembered the cave. The strange inscription, the colourful painted figures… and Mabel. Mabel had read the inscription too; was she here? Dipper felt a sudden panic shoot through his veins and he looked around frantically for his sister. He relaxed slightly when his gaze fell upon her, lying in the grass not far off, but his relief was short-lived. Mabel was motionless, and completely _pink_. Dipper scrambled across the grass on all fours and stopped by her side. Mabel’s hair was bright pink, fanning out across the grass, and her face was a radiant shade of salmon-pink. Her sweater hadn’t changed much, apart from the fact the shooting star spread across it was all different shades of pink… _and she had a stone on her chest._

 

Dipper really couldn’t be bothered trying to figure out why in the world his sister had a bright pink stone resting on her sweater. He shook her wildly, frantically yelling her name. _Please wake up, please…_

 

It wasn’t long before Mabel stirred, blinking open a pair of bright pink eyes. Her vision was blurry with sleep, and she didn’t seem to process anything for a few moments, instead lying calmly in the grass with her eyes half-open. Dipper sat by her side, his muscles tense, worry churning in his gut.

 

Mabel’s eyes suddenly flew completely open and she burst into raucous laughter, rolling on the grass. Taken aback, Dipper retreated a little way, and waited for her to calm down. “Mabel, what’s going on?” he asked, a slight tremor in his high-pitched voice. “Please don’t tell me you found another supply of Smile Dip-”

 

Sitting up, Mabel clutched her sides, gasping for breath. “You’re all blue!” she shrieked wildly. “And you have a rock in your head!”

 

“What?” Dipper’s hands flew up to his face, and sure enough, he felt the smooth, cold surface of a stone embedded in his forehead, where his birthmark normally would be. His face flushed indignantly at Mabel’s raucous laughter and he shouted, “you have a stone too! In your chest. And you’re pink!”

 

Mabel’s giggles ceased and she stared at him weirdly for a moment before her eyes travelled down to her chest. The pink stone was still there, embedded into the fluffy wool of her favourite sweater, right above her shooting star. Then her eyes lit up, and she squealed. “I’m all pink! This is a dream come true! Hey, do you think there are fluffy pink unicorn kittens here too?”

 

“I hope not,” Dipper said, shuddering.

 

Unlike Dipper, Mabel seemed quite content with her new colours, though she did spend a few minutes confusedly tapping her gemstone and asking Dipper if he knew how it got there. He shrugged, telling her that if he did he wouldn’t have one in his head.

 

They spent a few more minutes quietly studying their stones. Dipper fell back in the grass, desperately trying to pry his off, with no luck whatsoever. Mabel admired hers, gasping in delight when it glistened and shone under the sunlight.

 

“Argh, I can’t get it off!” Dipper shrieked desperately, clawing at the rock on his face. “What if we need surgery to get them off? What if they’re going to be stuck on us forever? _Will I have to live with a stone in my head?_ ” His breath started to come a little too fast, and he clutched at the sides of his head in a panic.

 

Scooting over, Mabel rested her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “Relax, Dipper! I’m sure we can figure this out. Somehow.”

 

“R-Right!” Dipper suddenly tensed and began to dig around in his vest. He could feel his heart pounding faster against his chest, rattling around under his ribs. “The journal!” His eyes, wide with panic and fear, met Mabel’s for a moment. “Where’s the journal?”

 

Mabel shrugged, and Dipper tore himself away from her grip on his shoulder. He crouched in the grass, desperately looking for the journal. “Oh man, this day just couldn’t go worse, could it…”

 

Crawling over, Mabel rapped her nails on the sky-blue stone in Dipper’s head. “Maybe it’s hiding in your rock,” she giggled lightly.

 

“This is no time for joking around, Mabel,” Dipper chided, swatting her hand away.

 

“Alright then, O Smart and Knowledgeable One, what should we do next?” Mabel asked in a deep voice, dramatically raising her hands to the sky. Dipper just sighed, secretly thanking her for calming his nerves with her odd humour. “We need to find help,” he explained, looking around at the surrounding landscape. He soon spotted a barn in the distance, situated on a flat expanse of grass. “There!” he said, grinning triumphantly. “There could be people in the barn that can help us.”

 

“Well then, what’re we waiting for?” Mabel pulled herself to her feet and Dipper followed suit. They set off, wandering quickly down the hill they’d woken up on.

 

A cool breeze rustled through the grass, tugging at Mabel’s long pink locks. They passed a number of dandelions and the playful girl pulled one from the ground, puffing air onto it and watching the fluffy white seeds drift away, into the crisp, clear air. Dipper kept his eyes focused determinedly on the barn ahead, soon noticing it had a number of weird apparitions sticking out of it at odd angles. Was that a _silo_ poking out the side of the barn?

 

They soon arrived, and the twins gawked at how odd the barn looked. A tent was put up on the far side, a green Canadian flag flapping around above it, and there was a small pool of water in a hole dug into the ground. A large sheet of fabric draped over the entrance, in the shade of the rear end of a pickup truck that was sticking out over the barn’s entryway. Now that Dipper was close to it, he could see that there was indeed a silo jutting out at an awkward angle from the side of the barn.

 

“This is _so_ weird,” Mabel muttered. “But I love it!”

 

“Hey, look!” Dipper had noticed something. He pointed up towards the pickup truck. “There are people there. And they’re oddly coloured, too.”

 

“They’re kind of like the murals we saw in the cave,” Mabel noted. The people sitting above the barn entrance were relaxing in the shade of an umbrella, completely engrossed in whatever was playing on the television situated before them. One of them was lithe and tall, and blue from head to toe, with a long sundress on that draped over her knees. Leaning against her was a smaller green girl, with oddly triangular hair that stuck up around her head.

 

“Hey!” Dipper called, waving his arms. “Down here!”

 

“We need help!” Mabel added, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

 

The two figures stiffened, and before Dipper could even process what was going on, he was swept up by a gigantic water hand and suspended in midair, tight in the clutches of the enormous hand. _This completely defies all logic_ , Dipper thought to himself. _We’re being held up by water… that’s absurd!_

 

He had little more time to think before little green drones flitted over, a whirring sound radiating from their propellors. Dipper grunted as one of them poked him in the nose. Turning, his gaze met the steely glare of the tall blue lady, who was perched at the edge of the pickup truck and unfurling majestic wings of water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far, and that the characters weren't too OOC.  
> Suggestions are always appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
